Hammers and Fire
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: When all of the Bros get together for a party, they thought it'd be fun. Just a normal dude hangout. If only they'd known how many fights would get started... And why is Petey and Fawful here?


**Note : Yes, Yo Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro, and Sumo Bros are all real Bros who've appeared in games. However, Lightning and Shadow and Earth and Air Bro belong to me.**

Sledge Bro set lazily on his couch, flipping through the TV. Nothing on but stupid sitcoms and bad Reality TV. People will watch anything these days. He half – wished Bowser would kidnap Peach and Mario would go to save her so he'd have something fun to do.

A knock on the door brought him to his feet. He grabbed his Sledge Hammer, lifting the heavy thing. Just in case it was an enemy or one of his Neighbors, who weren't very fond of him pranking them.

He was proud of his strength. His cousin, Hammer Bro, couldn't even come close to lifting this bad boy. New model too, all shiny. It still looks good even after he's knocked some heads around with it.

Sledge Bro opened it cautiously, but there was just a letter at the door. He bended down with some struggle, and picked it up. On the inside, it read as the following.

_Yo! Sledge Bro, my man! _

_It's just me Flare, your awesome and wicked brother. Remember? Fire Bro? Yep. Well, I'm inviting all the Bros and Cousins to a big party tonight! We might even invite some of the other Koopa Troop. _

_P.S. It'll start at 8 : 00 P.M., Don't be late!_

_P.S.S. Also, if Ice Bro asks, I was NOT the one who took his good pair of shoes! They just looked so nice, and I can't afford one. See you later!_

Sledge Bro rolled his eyes. As being of the Opposite Elements, Fire Bro and Ice Bro tended to not get along. But, hey, he'd be there. He needed something to do anyway.

_Later That Night_

"No need to get mad, Bro!" Hammer Bro took cover behind a table, for Protection from one of Bamma's Boomerangs.

"You think you can call me Bro after you insulted my Boomerang? Those are the most important thing I have!"

Ugh, go figure. Of _course_ you couldn't bring all the Bros into one room without starting a fight. Sumo Bro nudged Sledge on the shoulder, mildly concerned. "Think we should put an end to this?"

Sledge laughed. " I was thinking more of recording it to show all of their friends!" Sumo grinned heartily.

"We can go with that too."

"Aw, wait, forgot my camera at my house!"

Sumo shrugged. It was more of a thought, really. He jumped up, and slammed down with enormous weight. His powers made Fire rain down on the Ceiling, causing people to panic. Except Fire Bro, who instead enjoyed it, spreading his arms out.

Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro stopped squabbling. Instead…They're new target was the guy who just made fire rain down on their heads.

A Goomba shook his head fast to get some of the soot off his noggin. "That wasn't cool, Bro." He got a couple of glares for using a term that didn't belong to his species, but they agreed with him.

Yo Bro nodded earnestly, from the corner of the room, dangling his two Yo-Yos at his side. One was Colored Green in the Center, other Red. He wore his purple mystical hat instead of typical head armor, and his cape went down to his ankles. He'd been quiet this whole time, and he'd just now been noticed.

"Whoa! I had no idea Yo showed up! Welcome home, dude!" Hammer Bro greeted. Of course, he'd been gone for a couple of months on some private expedition for Bowser. As a rule, they were loyal to him, and often considered Elite Members of the Troop. But maybe they just wanted to have fun sometimes, you know?

Sumo panicked as all of the eyes on the Room were on him. He smashed open a Window on the wall, and looked down. Only a two story jump… He was going for it. He went flying down, and landed with a smash that probably left some of the Grass burned.

Air Bro smiled evilly. "Anyone mind if I hunt him down?" Shadow Bro had a dry but pleased expression on his face.

"You sound more like me with every passing day…Bro."

Air Bro had a White Helmet on, and wielded only a Staff and the Ability to control Air and the Currents. Quite impressive, though Earth Bro held a slight disliking for him, due to them being kinda opposites on the Elemental Chart.

Shadow Bro's Helmet was Black, and like every other part of him, shifted with him into the shadow realm. His eyes were like snake slits, bright red. Though a tad more sinister than the rest, he was still a Bro at heart.

Believe it or not, a Bro was a force to be Reckoned with.

Ice Bro dismissed it. "Let him run, Shifty. He'll be back."

A Koopatrol, a Koopa Troopa in spiky armor opened the door. "Hey guys, I've got the pizza!" And indeed, he was followed by some Shy Guys, who promptly laid out the Boxes on the table.

Hammer Bro licked his lips happily. "That is a lot of pizza, dude. Thanks!"

The Koopatrol shrugged dismissively. "Don't mention it. " He leaned in a little closer. "Also, I kinda got the money for it by robbing this Toad Grocery Store."

Shadow Bro's form shifted into to the Shadow Realm, re emerging right behind the Elite Koopa. The armored Turtle jumped in surprise. "You know, I like you. You've got ambition…Say, have you ever burned a lake full of Cheep – Cheeps?" The Shadow asked curiously.

"Wait…Burn Water?"

Shadow Bro sighed, not very pleased. "I guess not then." He disappeared once more, probably to scare some other poor sap.

Meanwhile, Lightning struck an innocent Shy Guy in the mask. He staggered backwards, and fell on the floor. The mask however, remained unharmed. Dang, those things were solid. Guess they'd never know what was under them. The reason for the bolt however, was soon made clear. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET CHEESE? IT'S MY FAVORITE KIND!" Lightning Bro yelled angrily, clearly outraged by the fact that all of the Pizza here had a Topping.

Sledge Bro's hammer went flying and smacked the much smaller Bro in the head. It was so heavy, it knocked him over. Sledge Bro seemed content that he had stopped being a jerk, until he realized something. Then Hammer Bro did. Then Fire Bro. Then everyone else.

Lightning Bro complained. "What's wrong? I was kinda losing my temper anyway." Then he realized all eyes were on his helmet. Did that mean what he thought it did?

He lifted a yellow skinned hand up, reaching out for it. It was there…but battered, and cracked. Oh, now he was so, SO gonna get it. A helmet was the most important thing that a Bro could owned, next to their weapons or abilities.

"GET READY TO DIE!"

Sledge Bro made a mad break for the exit, panting heavily. Shadow Bro wouldn't let him get away so easily. He materialized at the Front Door, his palms showing off dangerous, dark energy.

"So this was a disaster…" Hammer Bro whispered to Boomerang Bro. Boomerang Bro nodded in agreement.

"But at least…" He got cut off by the ceiling crashing down, and something very…strange falling down with it. Petey Piranha laughed merrily, pushing himself off of the cracked floor.

The King Piranha looked around in excitement, looking very happy. "Is the party still going?"

Sumo and Shadow even took a break from their ongoing fight, which involved several people getting their face smashed in by shadow energy, and whacked with oversized hammers to look at him.

"….I guess?" Earth Bro croaked out.

A Giant tentacle, white with some blue spots on it, emerged through the open window. Petey Piranha slapped it a high five. "Hey, Gooper, what's up?"

He made a funny noise in response, and grabbed for a pepperoni slice, pulling it outside of the window. Ice Bro just had nothing to say to this random occurrence. What were these Kings doing here? One of Bloopers, one of Piranhas…

"_Hope I'm not too late to the party…" _

Hammer Bro slapped his helmet in redundance. Of course, King Boo would just appear through his wall. Of COURSE.

Ice Bro whispered to Yo Bro. "I'm gonna bail, before _Fawful _shows up or something."

"It is, Fawful, the personification of excellence! My stunning power shall make you weep, and the tears from the weepings will sing praises of my charming good looks!" And of course the little psychopath appeared with Midna at his side.

**THE END, AT LEAST BEFORE ANY OTHER PEOPLE SHOWED UP **


End file.
